Merda, Harry!
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Ron Weasley era muito seguro sobre sua sexualidade e seu completo interesse apenas por garotas. Mas essa segurança fica um bocado abalada quando ele flagra seu melhor amigo numa situação suspeita com um certo loiro sonserino. Slash


**Título:** Merda, Harry!  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Marck Evans  
**Personagens:** Draco/Harry - (Ron).  
**Classificação:** R, Humor.  
**Sumário:** Ron Weasley era muito seguro sobre sua sexualidade e seu completo interesse apenas por garotas. Mas essa segurança fica um bocado abalada quando ele flagra seu melhor amigo numa situação suspeita com um certo loiro sonserino.  
**Disclaimer:** Personagens citados nessa fic pertencem à JK Rowling. Não ganho nada com isso. Só muita, - aah! -, muita, diversão.  
**Nota:** Fic escrita em resposta ao desafio da Christine Ann Waters, no **Festival de Desafios 2006** do grupo Potter Slash Fics: _Ron Weasley era muito seguro sobre sua sexualidade e seu completo interesse apenas por garotas. Muito seguro. Mas essa segurança fica um bocado abalada quando ele flagra seu melhor amigo numa situação suspeita com um certo loiro sonserino.

* * *

_

Eu nunca tive dúvidas. Soube desde o momento em que vi meu primeiro pêlo pubiano nascer. Desde que aquele minúsculo e fino fio vermelho surgiu, eu sabia que gostava de garotas. Ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco. Na verdade, quando meu primeiro pêlo pubiano nasceu eu estava contente demais para ter dúvidas sobre a minha sexualidade. Eu estava tão contente que escorreguei no chão molhado do banheiro e tive que ser levado às pressas ao St. Mungus. Mas nem depois de ter batido a cabeça eu achei que isso pudesse me acontecer.

O fato é que eu nunca duvidei. Eu sempre soube que gostava de mulheres! Era óbvio. Eu adorava o cheiro mais doce, a pele mais macia, os cabelos limpos e, obviamente, os peitos. Grandes, pequenos, imponentes ou tímidos, com ou sem decotes, os peitos sempre foram a minha parte favorita na anatomia feminina. E nunca imaginei, nem considerei, a possibilidade de transar com alguém que não tivesse um belo par deles. Harry, por outro lado...

Quando, finalmente, terminamos o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, resolvemos morar juntos. Hermione estava ocupada demais com um novo trabalho para nos dar qualquer atenção, portanto resolvemos nos virar sozinhos. Compramos um apartamento na Londres trouxa. Um apartamento pequeno, de dois quartos, com bela vista para uma enorme e fedorenta fábrica de sapatos. Estávamos bem e felizes. Harry trabalhava no Ministério enquanto estudava e treinava para o trabalho de Auror. Eu havia conseguido um emprego como treinador assistente dos Cannons e a vida não poderia ser melhor. Pelo menos eu achava que não.

Um dia, voltando de uma das viagens mais cansativas que já tive naquele trabalho, encontrei Harry sentado no sofá da sala, com uma garrafa praticamente vazia de vodka na mão e o olhar distante e preocupado.

- Cara, você ta legal? – Eu perguntei, largando a mala da viagem no chão e sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

- Eu sou gay. – ele disse calmamente e eu pulei do sofá, assustado. Isso é maneira de soltar uma bomba dessas?

Merda, Harry!

Ele nem sequer se virou para mim. Continuou olhando para o nada enquanto eu tentava repassar a mais nova informação. Meu melhor amigo era gay. Harry Potter. O cara com quem eu dividi toda a minha juventude! Ele não gostava de peitos! Pensando bem, ele nunca disse diretamente que não gostava de peitos. Talvez ele goste...

Mas, de qualquer forma, eu demorei dias para me acostumar à idéia. Admito que fiquei preocupado que ele pudesse ter qualquer tipo de interesse em mim, mas depois de um tempo percebi que estava sendo um idiota e relaxei. Meu melhor amigo era gay! Melhor pra mim. Sobrava mais mulher.

Harry não havia mudado em nada. Continuava desleixado e magrelo, continuava gostando de quadribol e continuava sendo o esquisitão que eu tanto adorava. As garotas que ele dispensava pediam consolo a mim, e os caras legais que eu conhecia, apresentava a ele. Eu convivia com a sexualidade dele normalmente e com a minha sem grilos.

Há duas semanas atrás, Harry começou a agir estranho. Não trazia mais os caras para casa e saía às escondidas. Voltava na manhã seguinte com um sorriso satisfeito e marcas de chupões no pescoço. Eu não sou idiota. Saquei que ele estava namorando.

- Pode trazer o carinha para casa. – Eu disse, na manhã do último domingo, quando ele havia acabado de chegar. – Não precisa ficar se escondendo.

Harry sorriu e não respondeu nada. Eu preferia que ele tivesse me avisado antes.

Na noite daquele domingo, eu estava no meu quarto terminando uma papelada particularmente chata e burocrática quando ouvi um barulho vindo do quarto de Harry. Imaginei que ele estivesse assistindo televisão, já que ele não costumava levar ninguém para casa aos domingos, e fui pedir para que ele abaixasse o som, para que eu pudesse trabalhar.

Eu abri a porta do quarto dele e, antes de falar qualquer coisa, vi Harry pelado sentado na beira da cama. Eu já tinha visto Harry pelado antes. Não era uma visão legal, mas eu já tinha me acostumado. Eu não estava acostumado mesmo era ver Draco Malfoy, aquela doninha babaca e fútil, sentada no colo de Harry, cavalgando e gemendo. Harry apertava o corpo de Malfoy com força e beijava o pescoço dele enquanto movimentava os quadris de leve, empurrando o corpo magro do outro contra o seu.

Eu voltei para o meu quarto silenciosamente, decidido a fingir que nada havia acontecido. Mas eu tinha dois pequenos problemas: o primeiro era que minha mente parecia ter morrido e deixado para trás a imagem dos dois fazendo sexo, o segundo era que meu pau estava muito vivo.

Na manhã seguinte, depois de uma noite mal dormida, e obviamente prazerosa, Harry resolveu me apresentar a seu novo namorado. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em odiar Malfoy. Só conseguia pensar na cena que havia visto na noite anterior e o incômodo na cueca. Me perguntava como Malfoy ficaria de peitos.

Merda, Harry!

**FIM**


End file.
